The present invention relates to pharmaceutical combinations and methods of treating cancer utilizing the same. Specifically, the invention relates to a combination of one of several quinazoline derivatives, which are inhibitors of erb-B2 and/or EGFR and other anti-neoplastics, as well as use of the combination in the treatment of cancer.
Effective treatment of hyperproliferative disorders, including cancer, is a continuing goal in the oncology field. Protein tyrosine kinases catalyse the phosphorylation of cell growth and differentiation of specific tyrosyl residues in various proteins involved in the regulation of cell growth and differentiation. (A. F. Wilks, Progress in Growth Factor Research, 1990, 2, 97–111; S. A. Courtneidge, Dev. Supp.l, 1993, 57–64; J. A. Cooper, Semin. Cell Biol., 1994, 5(6), 377–387; R. F. Paulson, Semin. Immunol., 1995, 7(4), 267–277; A. C. Chan, Curr. Opin. Immunol., 1996, 8(3), 394–401). Inappropriate or uncontrolled activation of many of such kinases, i.e., aberrant protein tyrosine kinase activity, for example by over-expression or mutation, has been shown to result in uncontrolled cell growth.
The erbB family of protein tyrosine kinases is one group of such kinases which has been implicated in human malignancies. Elevated EGFr activity has, for example, been implicated in non-small cell lung, bladder and head and neck cancers, and increased c-erbB-2 activity in breast, ovarian, gastric and pancreatic cancers. Consequently, inhibition of such protein tyrosine kinases should provide a treatment for disorders characterized by aberrant erb family protein kinase activity.
International Patent Application PCT/EP99/00048 filed Jan. 8, 1999, and published as WO 99/35146 on Jul. 15, 1999, discusses PTKs including erbB family PTKs. This published application discloses bicyclic heteroaromatic compounds, including N-{3-Chloro-4-[(3-fluorobenzyl)oxy]phenyl}-6-[5-({[2-(methanesulphonyl)ethyl]amino}methyl)-2-furyl]-4-quinazolinamine; (4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-chlorophenyl)-(6-(2-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-thiazol-4-yl)quinazolin-4-yl)-amine; (4-(3-Fluoro-benzyloxy)-3-bromophenyl)-(6-(5-((2-methanesulphonyl-ethylamino)-methyl)-furan-2-yl)quinazolin-4-yl)-amine as well as hydrochloride salts thereof. These compounds show inhibition activity against erbB family PTKs.
Combination therapy is rapidly becoming the norm in cancer treatment, rather than the exception. Oncologists are continually looking for anti-neoplastic compounds which when utilized in combination provides a more effective and/or enhanced treatment to the individual suffering the effects of cancer. Typically, successful combination therapy provides improved and even synergistic effect over monotherapy.
The present inventors have now identified combinations of chemotherapeutic agents that provide increased activity over monotherapy. In particular, multiple drug combinations that include inhibitors of the erbB family of kinases in combination with other anti-neoplastic agents.